A New Journey
by MrSkunk
Summary: A young fellow sets out on his very own Pokemon adventure for the first time with his Fennekin. He soon discovers that a strong bond with his pokemon might just be better than any champion title or badge put together,
1. Chapter 1: A trainer and his pokémon

A New Journey

Chapter: A trainer and his Pokémon

The day began like any other, I woke up and had breakfast with my family but there was one thing differentiating this day from any other in my life. Today was the day I got to start my Pokémon journey.

I quickly finished my meal which came accompanied by the typical scolding from my mother's behalf for eating too quickly. I finished packing everything I needed and headed down to professor Sycamore's lab.

I had met Dr. Sycamore a few years earlier when I accompanied my sister to get her first Pokémon. I remember very clearly how much of a nice person he was and how he explained every single detail about caring and battling to my sister and me.

I eagerly entered the lab and looked around for the professor until he eventual showed up followed by a few Pokémon.

"Hi there!" He greeted me. "Well if it isn't Soren! What brings you here today?" He asked approaching me as we shook hands.

"It's finally the day professor!" I exclaimed.

"You mean you're finally going to embark on your Pokémon journey?" He questioned quite stunned at the news.

Even though I was a bit older than most new trainers I knew I would have a great time with my Pokémon.

"That's right! Today I shall set sail on my adventure to complete the pokédex and bond with my very own Pokémon! I answered enthusiastically.

"Well alright than, what pokémon will you choose to embark on this adventure with you? He asked as he moved aside to reveal to me three different pokémon.

"I've known ever since I came here with my sister who I'd pick when this day came." I stated as I walked over to the fire pokémon and crouched to get closer to it.

"Fennekin. I choose you to be my partner." I said as I proceeded to pet her. She immediately smiled and licked my hand.

"Good choice." Professor Sycamore said. "And here. You'll need this for your adventure." He added as he handed me my very own pokédex.

"Awesome! Thanks professor!" I said as I grabbed it and quickly recorded my Fennekin's info.

"Also if you wish, you can give your Pokémon a nickname." He said as he watched me register my first Pokémon.

"A nickname, huh? I guess I would like to name her Danké." I said as I picked her up. "Do you like that name, Danké? I asked her to which she replied with a smile and I bark. "I'll take that as a yes!" I said petting her again.

"Well then, it seems you are ready to start your journey." He said giving me a pat on the shoulder.

He followed out of the building as I got ready to set off to earn my first badge. He refreshed my memory on all the basics for caring and training my Pokémon.

"Oh by the way, how is your sister doing?" He asked me as we stood outside of his lab.

"She's doing well. She just got her fifth badge a few weeks ago." I said as I adjusted my backpack.

"That's nice, good to know she's doing great on her adventure. Any way I wish you the best of luck!" He said as he shook my hand again.

"Thank you for giving me my first Pokémon!" I said as I couldn't wait to set sail and get to the Santalune gym to earn my first badge.

"Oh and one more thing." He said "Don't forget that Pokémon aren't tools. They're living creatures that need love and attention. Only when your bond with your Pokémon is strong will you truly experience what it means to be a Pokémon trainer.

"Thanks professor, I won't forget that! Come on Danké let's get going!" We quickly ran off to earn our first badge and see what it was to be a trainer.

I couldn't explain the joy I felt to have a Pokémon at last. It was truly a feel of pure happiness and I couldn't wait to have my first fight.

Danké ran right beside me the whole time and soon enough we found ourselves in some tall grass and our first fight.

"Okay Danké, you ready for our first battle?" I said as I directed her to fight a Fletchling. She seemed to be scared but she barked to tell me that she was ready for directions.

"Alright then, Danké use ember!" I shouted as she looked at the Fletchling. She hesitated for a second before attacking.

Sadly, the Fletching avoided the attack and tackled Danké pretty badly. She let out a loud yelp which indicated that she was hurt but she got back up again.

"You alright Danké?" I asked but she just stood there looking scared. "Danké use tackle." This time she didn't move at all which gave the Fletchling and opening for an attack and sure enough, he landed it which made her yelp even louder.

She laid on the floor as I waited for her to get up but it seemed that it wasn't going to happen. The Fletchling was about to land another hit but Danké seemed like she couldn't take another hit.

I did what any other trainer would have done and jump in front of the Fletchling and took the hit as I grabbed Danké and ran away.

"Danke you alright?" I said as I ran away to safety.

"Fen… Fennekin…" She said in a weak voice.

After a few minutes of running I sat down next to a tree which was alongside a pond. I took out a potion I had bought before leaving the town and gave it to Danké.

"Here take this. This should help you feel better." I said as I gave her the potion. She seemed hesitant at first but she had no problem drinking it after a few sips.

"You seemed really scared back there." I told her.

"Fennekin!" She shouted.

"I guess I understand. It was our first battle." I said to her. It was a shame we had to run away, a Fletchling would've been a good addition to my team.

"Fennkin…" She said in a sadden voice as she licked my hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not disappointed. What really matters is that you heal up and feel better soon." I assured her before giving her ear a scratch.

"Anyway we should get some sleep for tonight. We have a long road ahead of us tonight and you need to rest up!" I said as I got up to set up a sleeping bag.

"Fennekin!" She said in a cheerful tone.

I finished setting up my sleeping bag and me and Danké both settled into it.

"Goodnight Danké. Hope you feel better." I said as I let out a yawn.

"Fennekin!" She said as she too yawned and lick my cheek before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

"What an awesome day." I thought to myself. "Finally my very own Pokémon. Plus we seem to have a good bond already."

I slowly closed my eyes. It had been a truly marvelous day and the mere thought of everything that we were going to get done the next day made me feel even more excited.


	2. Chapter 2: The first battle

Chapter 2: The first battle

Morning came and both Danké and I got up and ready to start the second day of our adventure.

I took a quick soak in the pond that was near. It was just deep enough to go up to my upper chest and Danké followed me in but quickly back out when she felt it was too cold. I would've done the same but I didn't want to smell funny around other people.

"Well Danké. Are you ready to go and see what Santalune has waiting for us?" I asked her as I got ready and packed up the sleeping bag.

"Fennekin!" She barked loudy as she wagged her indicating that see was set to go.

"Alright! That's the spirit!" I said as I finished packing up. Right as we started walking a Fletchling appeared in front of us and it seemed to be ready to attack.

"Huh? Does it wanna fight?" I said out loud. Now that I thought about it, maybe it was the same Fletchling from the day before.

"What do you say Danké? Think you can take care of this Fletchling?" I asked her. Her ears once again laid back but she looked determined to fight.

"Alright. Danké use ember!" I gave her the instructions to attack and this time she didn't freeze up and actually landed the hit but the fletchling manged to land a tackle on her which seemed to have hurt her a bit but she quickly got up.

"Danké use growl!" I decided to scare the Pokémon so Danké would have a chance to land another hit while it recovered.

"Use ember again!" I quickly shouted. She used that attack and managed to get the Fletchling to tumble to the ground. It seemed to hurt to get flying again which was sign enough that we had won.

"Awesome! I knew you could do it Danké! We won our first fight!" I said picking her up and giving her a quick hug. As for the Fletchling I gave it a berry I had found the day before so it could heal a bit and with that victory we set out and continued our road to Santalune to get something to eat.

A little ways down the road I decided to get a little bit more acquainted with my pokémon.

"Hey Danké." I said getting her attention. So far I hadn't actually put her in her pokéball and I figured there wasn't a need to do so, I always thought it was better to have your Pokémon by your side rather than inside a ball.

"I couldn't help but notice you seemed scared to fight yesterday." I told her to which she tilted her head.

"Are you scared of fighting?" I asked her to which she frowned sadly as if I had scolded her.

"Don't get upset. I'm not mad, I'm just saying that if you feel scared of fighting than maybe we can train first with some non-pokémon things or something until you feel comfortable." I said suggesting to her.

She seemed happy at the idea as she proceeded to lick my cheek.

"Well than it's settled! As soon as we reach the city, and have breakfast of course, we'll train!" I said enthusiastically to which she barked sounding equally excited.

We soon reached the city and thanks to a nice old person we were soon getting breakfast.

"Hello mind if I take a picture of you?" Said a mysterious female voice.

"Huh?" I said turning around only to be startled by a sudden flash. "What the-"

"Sorry 'bout that but your new around here and I always take pictures of new trainers!" She said as she looked at her camera display, examining the picture she had just taken.

"Darn it was too shaky. Oh well, anyway the name's Viola!" She said stretching her to shake mine.

"Hi, my name's Soren and this is Danké." I introduced myself and my Pokémon.

"Nice to meet you Soren and Danké! What brings you here?" She asked sitting down at our table.

"Well we just started out journey yesterday and we came here to fight the gym leader and win our first badge, but Danké here is a little unused to fighting so we're planning on training first." I explained to her.

"Oh I see, so you're really new at this stuff." She said.

"Well kind of, I have always dreamed of this day and I use to take care of a lot of Pokémon when I was younger so I kind of now a lot of the basics but I had never actually had my own Pokémon partner." I said finishing up my breakfast.

"How exciting. I can tell you're going to be a good trainer and if you're looking to train the gym leader might be able to help you out later on." She explained standing up from her seat. "You should stop by the gym later and she should be willing to help. Just head down that street over there and take a left. You'll see the gym right away." She told me as she got ready to leave.

"Really? You think she'll really help?" I asked. If this was true than this trainer sounded really kind if she is willing to help out a new trainer.

"I'm certain she will. Well she you later Soren! Goodbye Danké!" She waved goodbye as she left the café.

After finishing eating and getting some stuff from the pokémart. Danké and I set out to catch another Pokémon.

We entered some tall grass looking for some Pokémon and sure enough we soon encountered one.

It was none other than a Fletchling.

"What is up with this Pokémon? Is it that common here?" I said to which Danké let out a groan as if agreeing with me.

"Well let's catch this Pokémon! Danké use growl!" I said and this time she didn't seemed scared at all judging by the fact that her ears where standing up straight. She quickly growled at the flying Pokémon and it seemed to have gotten scared.

"Okay now use ember!" She quickly launched a fire ball at the Fletchling it landed dead on. It fell a bit but quickly stabilized itself again. It quickly soared in to attack Danké but she was quick enough and managed to dodge the attack.

"Great dodge Danké! Now use ember again!" She attacked the Fletchling and it seemed weak enough to catch. I quickly took out a pokéball and threw it at the Pokémon.

Danké and I both watched the Pokémon move around, patiently waiting to see if we successfully caught him. And finally the ball stopped indicating that it was indeed caught.

"Alright! We did it!" I said as Fennekin jumped around in glee as I went and picked up the ball.

"Hmm… I think I'll call you… Fletch!" I said as I looked at the ball before putting it away.

"Well Danké. It looks like we have a new partner!" I said as she looked at me smiling and wagging her tail.

"We should head to the pokécenter to heal you and Fletch and after that head over to the gym to see what the leader can tell us about training you." I said to Danké as we started walking back into the city.

"Fennekin!" She barked cheerfully.

"Although it seems you're getting a lot better at this whole battling thing." I added to which she smiled.

We headed to the pokécenter and after healing both of my partners we headed to the gym.

"Hello young trainer! How may I help you?" I was asked by a man standing in the lobby of the gym.

"Hello. I'm looking for the gym leader. I was told she might be able to help me train my Pokémon." I explained to him.

"Wonderful. You came to right place! The Santalune gym leader is a really kind person. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help you." He moved from where he was standing, behind him was a door which I guessed led to where she was.

"Right this way future champ!" He said signaling the door.

"Thank you!" I said as I stepped through the door and I saw a person standing across the room.

"Hey! I was wondering when you would show up!" Said the feminine figure.

"Wait? You're the gym leader!?"


End file.
